Verde mar
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Sabe que el único recuerdo que lleve en su mente será sus ojos bonitos y melancólicos. Sus ojos claros y oscuros, opacos y llenos de vida. Sus ojos que son como un caleidoscopio. Sus ojos Verde mar./ Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Annie&Finnick" del foro "Días Oscuros"


_**Disclaimer:**__Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_El fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Annie&Finnick" en el foro "Días Oscuros"_

* * *

_**Verde Mar**_

* * *

Así son sus ojos: bonitos y melancólicos. Un caleidoscopio de colores, a veces bajo la luz pueden verse clarísimos, a veces cuando mira al mar pueden ser azules noche, y otras cuando sonríe a las cámaras son verdes pero opacos, vacíos de vida aunque sus labios se empeñen en sonreír y ofrecer una alegría que no siente.

Pero son bonitos, un color característico del distrito 4 pero único en él.

Esos ojos le han mostrado de todo, desde la más chispeante diversión cuando la ve esconderse al verle, hasta el más profundo de los miedos que tiñen sus pesadillas.

A veces quiere ir con él, esconderse bajo las mantas y abrazarle hasta que sus gritos cesen, porque a veces, cuando escapa a escondidas para ir a dejarle algunas chucherías que recoge en las mañanas del mar (caracoles y estrellas) lo oye gritar aterrado y desesperado. Y quiere poder calmar su dolor, decirle que todo está bien aunque no lo esté.

Pero la noche termina, ella se va, él sigue con su vida.

Ella deja de ser una niña, él es un vencedor con una retafila de amantes guapas y ricas.

Aun así es imposible dejar de admirarle a los lejos, sonrojarse cuando sus ojos se encuentran y él la saluda al recordar a la niñita de coletas que le dio un beso en la mejilla después de su coronación. Le cuesta pero toma valor, a veces le saluda, a veces le entrega en las manos las chucherías y luego sale corriendo con pavor. No se siente tan bonita como le aseguran algunos, se siente tonta, pequeña y simple a su alrededor, por eso siempre huye y desea de todo corazón que eso continúe así, aunque para su horror una noche la cadena se rompe. Deja las chucherías y va hacia el mar que ama para nadar, se lanza, juguetea y ríe sin ser consciente de que está siendo observada. Cuando sale toda empapada, con el ropa pegada al cuerpo y tiritando de frío los chispeantes y (en ese momentos) oscuros ojos la observan con diversión.

Simple y llana diversión.

Él le tiende la mano, ella se petrifica. Aquel es el comienzo de una extraña amistad, Annie aún tiene miedo, timidez mejor dicho, y suele hablar bajito cuando él la mira atento. Es un caballero, aquello que no es en las cámaras de televisión pues las mujeres del Capitolio quieren y desean al chico descarado y travieso. Es amable, honesto, algo cínico y amargo, pero dulce y lejano. Aunque camine junto a ella en la arena a veces está a miles de kilómetros de su lado, y es cortes y educado, tanto que a veces Annie se pregunta si es realmente una amiga. No es como si fuese dejada de lado, solo que es tan reservado, pide poco y da tanto.

Es uno con ella, y otro en el Capitolio.

Pero ella no se queja, le recibe con una sonrisa y unas chucherías cuando baja del tren después de cada juego. Caminan por la arena, ella habla, ella ríe, ella le da la mano y le saca una sonrisa, porque él con su sonrisa decaída, con sus bonitos pero tristes ojos solo puede seguirle porque está tan roto que está a punto de olvidar porque la vida merece la pena.

Y Annie no desea que eso pase porque lo quiere, porque ese deslumbramiento se convirtió en puro amor. Lo quiere tanto que no le importa nada de lo tenga que hacer para seguir adelante, lo quiere tanto que un día antes de la nueva cosecha lo lleva en plena noche a la playa. Ella canta y ríe mientras la noche los cubre.

Finnick está tranquilo, relajado y de vez en cuando la mira de un modo extraño. El Finnick cortes y lejano de antaño se esfumó con los años, ahora le cuenta cosas y le trata de una forma que hace que Annie se sonroje y balbucee.

Pero esa noche es su noche, no quiere que la vergüenza lo arruine todo.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo, Annie? —le pregunta Finnick.

Asiente con timidez y se le acerca. Finnick alza las cejas y le sonríe.

—Bueno, soy todo oídos.

Intenta tomarla de la mano pero antes de lograrlo Annie lo besa. Le echa las manos alrededor del cuello, enrienda sus dedos en el cabello broncíneo y junta sus labios sobre los de él con timidez. Está a punto de rendirse cuando él responde, anhelante y apasionado.

La felicidad estalla en su pecho, entre susurros y un caudal de cortos besos él le dice una y otra vez toda la noche "Te amo". Dos simples palabras cambian el mundo entero.

Y siente que puede atreverse a ser feliz.

Al día siguiente su nombre sale en la cosecha y la felicidad se estrella contra la realidad.

No llora pero sabe que ha perdido, que es imposible ganar, sabe que no importa cómo, ella no tiene habilidad.

Morirá.

—Cuanto estés allá solo piensa en lo que más quieres, piensa en todo lo que anhelas —le dice Finnick. Está desesperado y aterrado, no quiere verla morir y Annie sabe que él hará _cualquier cosa _para sacarla con vida de la arena. —Piensa en eso para vivir.

Y se aterra ¿Cómo dejarle romperse más por ella?

—No, no hagas nada por mí. Déjame sola, déjame morir ¡No te vendas por mí!

—Si mueres allá yo también lo haré, mi cuerpo no me pertenece pero mi corazón si y te lo doy a ti, Annie. Si mueres yo te seguiré, y sabes que lo haré.

La besa y Annie se aferra a él, a sus besos y a su piel, se aferra al te amo que le susurró entre sus labios y sabe que no puede hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Y sabe que el único recuerdo que lleve en su mente será sus ojos bonitos y melancólicos.

Sus ojos claros y oscuros, opacos y llenos de vida.

Sus ojos que son como un caleidoscopio.

Sus ojos _Verde mar._

* * *

_Bueno, lo subo de una vez :3, aquí está mi aporte. Espero les guste._

_Bella._


End file.
